Liquid crystal displays (LCDs), as one kind of flat panel display devices, have been applied in the high performance display field more and more due to their features such as small volume, low power consumption, no irradiation and relatively low manufacturing cost.
The display panel of a liquid crystal display includes a top substrate and a bottom substrate with alignment layers thereon respectively, and a liquid crystal layer between the top and bottom substrates. Driven by an external electric field, liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer rotate, thereby controlling picture display of the liquid crystal display.